Abuse: A Niall Horan fanfiction
by 1dmahhomies
Summary: Nina (or your name since Nina is basically girl in spanish so you're the girl) who is from a small town in England and has the opportunity for a lifetime to work with the members of a successful boyband One Direction... But will her (your) background affect everything? Will her feelings affect everything? Will her father's abusing affect everything?
1. Chapter 1

_**Abuse**_

**Chapter 1:**  
"Where are you!?"

I say into the phone, making it the 9th voice mail sent to Niall. I put the phone down on the table in front of me. It's better to keep things out of sight, therefore out of mind. I sat there for another 5 minutes, making every minute a waste of my time. Every minute also lead me being more upset with Niall. He scheduled the song writing/recording session at 10 A.M. Yet it's half past 12. After another 5 minutes, I was tempted to reach for my phone and dial Niall's number again, but that would just make me look more impatient and more annoying. I should have scheduled this session with Harry or Liam, someone who would keep their promise and come on time and take this seriously. Even though I'm annoyed at the fact he's late, I'm very lucky to have this job at the age of 20. Dropping out of college wasn't a very smart idea, but after a woman overheard my writing at a club for sharing personal writing, she must have seen something good in my stuff. She gave me the opportunity to write songs for artists. My major was English Literature but I wanted to share my writing and I'm glad I did. She gave me a week to write something and she'll say if I'm "Worthy of being taken under the company's wing". Days after the opportunity given to me, I met with the lady to give her my writing and she believed it was something to be sold in stores. She thought I was worthy. She worked with Syco records and Sony. The lady, named Grace, set me up originally with some artist who was just signed by Syco records, but he got dropped, leading Syco Records to send me to other artist- artists- One Direction. I've been working with them for about 2 weeks, we haven't really spoken about anything other than ideas for songs, other than that... We've spoken of nothing. I heard the door creek behind me. I turned around quickly, leading me to get a tad bit dizzy. After about a second or two, a mix of blond, mucky brown hair came to view.  
Niall.  
"You know Nina, after about the second or first message... I got that I was late." Niall said strolling through the studio and finding a seat in front of me.

"There wouldn't even have been any messages if you arrived _on time_." I say with a hint of disgust in my tone. He raises an eyebrow and then shrugs and looks over his shoulder.  
"So we gonna start recording today or continue writing?" He says pointing to the recording booth behind him.

"We only have 4 songs completed, we should at least write 4 more songs and then begin recording." I say pointing to the pen and paper next to my phone on the table. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Fine... You got any topics we could write about?" He says grabbing the pen and paper and writing on the top _"Song #5"_.

I think of the past events that have happened to me recently... The only event that has happened was between my father and I. I can't tell Niall that, I've only known him for almost 3 weeks, my issue is too strong for him to know. My story in a nutshell is that I lived in a small town called Framlingham in Suffolk England for 16 years, then I left my little town immediately to "leave my past behind", so I thought. I left because my mother had gotten remarried, remarried to a man I didn't really like nor did he like me. I applied to the university of London, and got accepted with a scholarship. My mother of course was worried for me to move to a big city like London, even though it's only 2 hours away from Framlingham. I needed to find a roommate with an apartment because I sure as hell knew I wasn't paying a high fee for a fancy dorm in that university. I found a girl named Alyson who seemed convincing enough to trust- even though I found her in Craigslist. I lived with her for two and half years until Grace found me. She was a brilliant friend and roommate but things got strange near the time I told her I'd be dropping out of college. A couple of weeks later she then kicked me out saying she apparently didn't except "uneducated people".

After moving out, I called my mom if she could help me with finding someone to live with. My mother finally confessed to me that my father lived here in London. She told me the whole story, my mother and father separated when I was very small, she left elsewhere, my father stayed in London, leading me to never finding out of his existence until now and it's strange since he was only 2 hours away... And I wish he lived a million of miles away. I needed somewhere to live so of course that gave me the perfect chance to finally reconnect with I regret that so much. When I moved in, he wasn't so bad, but then, the abusing began. He began hitting me when I didn't do something right, he began yelling and hitting me when I didn't accomplish something he wanted me to do. He began sexually abusing me as well. "Nina? Nina!" Niall yelled, bringing me back to reality. "The topics, Nina? you got any or not?" He said looking at me concerned. Yes, I do. "No, I don't. maybe something will come up." I say scratching my head and trying to bring myself back to what was happening. "Okay, well, luckily, me and the boys have been speaking about some stuff, maybe about the fans? Or maybe our love life... We thought about a song of still having feelings for a girl- you're still the girl? Still the babe? Still the one..." Niall says tracing off. I look up to see what made him stop talking and he was looking at me concerned and focused on my face. "What is it?" I say touching my face quickly. "Er... You look upset, was the song idea dumb? Stupid? I knew that one was stupid... I should of-" I cut Niall off, "No, the idea wasn't dumb or stupid, it's just my thoughts, they're the stupid ones here." I chuckle. He smiles and picks up the pen and paper again and writes down, _"Still the..."_ He continues thinking of song titles as I begin to focus on him and forget for the moment about my father.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abuse**_

**Chapter 2:**

Niall and I completed 4 songs within 5 hours, which was good progress. Our goal was to write at least 18 songs for the album, maybe our goal can be accomplished by next week or so. "Good work today, Niall. Sorry for those voice mails, I'm an impatient person..." I say trailing off and looking down. "Nah, it's fine, I would have left 50-100 voicemails to me if I were you, I'm impatient too." He says helping me not feel that guilty. "We have more in common than I thought." I say smiling up at him. He smiles back. I look away after a couple of seconds that passed because this is a tad bit inappropriate for me. If I ever flirt with Niall or just become really good friends with him, Grace wouldn't be pleased. "Okay well, I should get going huh? I'll be off my way, tell erm... Liam to come tomorrow at 11 A.M. for some more songs." I say releasing the tension we were having. I grab my jacket and my phone from the table and head to the door. "Alright, you're an amazing song writer Nina, I'll see you later." He says picking up his jacket as well. I nod and say, "Thank you, see you later." I open the the door and go down the few stairs and then into the parking lot and head for my car behind the studio. I've had this car since I was 15, it's the best thing ever given to me from my mother. I beep my car to awake it and as I'm doing that I hear footsteps behind me and see Niall following my steps. "Uh, Niall, you need a ride or something or will Preston or Paul take you home?" I say opening the door. "Well, they were supposed to be here by now but... I'll give them a text that you're taking me." He says pulling out his phone. I nod and open all the doors so Niall can jump in beside me. A minute later Niall is next to me looking forward. "So... Where to?" I say starting the engine. "Uh, I'm staying at Zayn's until we go touring and then I can go back home." He says turning his head to look at me. "Okay, well the directions to Zayn's house then?" He gave me the directions and I started to his house. "You know Nina, you're really chill and normal. A lot of people act awkward and weird around me, even the people who don't really like me or the music me and the boys play. I like that, it makes me feel... normal." He says looking at my face. I continue to focus on the road but smile. I turn my head and smile at him, he smiles back. I look back at the road and say, "Well, I'm glad I can help you feel like that. I am a fan of your music but the reason I act 'normal' is because we're all human, even though some of us are treated special for having such good talent." I chuckle. I turn my head to see he has a strict face. Damn it what did I say? "What?" I say embarrassed trying to remember all the words that just came out of my mouth. "A lot of people have talent, it's just that some aren't acknowledged, the ones who are acknowledged are very lucky, I'm lucky," He says looking forward. "You're one of those talented people who aren't acknowledged, Nina." He says looking at me. I shrug and turn my head quickly to look at his face. His blue eyes are bright and awake now. The late June summer evening in London is perfect right now. His eyes look watery and have a shade of bright aqua with the sun hitting them. I turn my head to look back at the road and halt to a stop because of a red light. It takes me a moment to finally say the words, "Thank you." He shrugs and smiles. "It's alright, it's the truth isn't it? Oh, after the light turns green turn on your left." I nod and briefly after the light turned green I turned left.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! To the people actually reading this, thank you so much! This story just came off the top of my head and it may seem a bit rubbish at times but if you say it's fine, thank you! If you're reading the fic regularly then please leave a review or anything I can see that someone is actually enjoying this and that I should keep writing. Please and thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Alyson**

We arrive at Zayn's house around 6 o'clock. After the "talent and being lucky" talk, the ride was quiet other than the music coming out of the speakers. When I park, Niall gets out of the car quickly and runs to my side. "Allow me," he says opening my door.

"Thank you." I say as I collect my bag and jacket. "No problem..." He says closing the door behind me.

I look at him and grin and then walk towards Zayn's door. I lock the car with a beep and Niall rushingly comes to my side. He knocks on the door and yells "Zayn bro, it's me and Nina!"

I look at him with a confused expression and he probably saw the confusion, "What?" he asks confused himself. "

Don't you have spare keys or a secret key place? The neighbors will hear..." I say.

"Let them hear, I don't care, I always yell for him. Keys are dumb, what's the point, Zayn's place is like a hotel for me." He says.

A hotel? He stays that much in London? I nod and then hear the door unlocking and opening.

"Hey Niall, hi Nina. I Didn't expect to see you." He says expanding his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, I just volunteered to drop Niall off... In fact I don't know why I got out of the car. Well, I wanted to say hello to you I guess." I say to Zayn releasing my hand and dropping it to my side.

Zayn smiles and opens the door a little wider. "Would you like to come in?" Zayn says and Niall walks into the house and then turns around to look me.

"Oh it's fine, I don't want to disturb you on anything." I say starting to back away. "Oh I wasn't doing anything, just preparing a sandwich is all, in fact would you like one?" He says aiming his arm inside his home.

I shrug and give in, "Okay, I didn't have lunch anyways, neither did Niall." I say entering their home. I look around the house and see how big and full it is... And a tad bit messy. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was coming other than Niall, would've cleaned up."Zayn says closing the door behind him.

Niall comes to my side and waits for me to say something. "Oh it's nothing, It's actually extremely clean in comparison to my step dad's house... Thank you for inviting me in." I say walking a little closer to the living room.

The living room had a 80 inch plasma TV on a marble shelf and the shelf itself covered merely the entire wall. The wall was colored light brown matching almost all the furniture in his had their awards on a shelf near the TV. The shelf was entirely full of merchandise only about them. They had their Teens Choice awards surf board in a corner with a little red carpet beneath it. They truly didn't take their success for granted and collected all of their memorabilia. I stand in the center of their living room which has a "home" warmth feeling to it.

"Please, sit, would you like anything with the sandwich? Some tea? Juice?" He says entering his kitchen that's nice and open and directly in front of the living room.

"Some orange juice would be nice please if you have it." I say sitting down on their slick, tan leather couch. I look around again amazed at how beautiful their home is. And big. Mirrors in the hall the size of a television set, Paintings on some plain walls, some posters as well with their certificates of awards... "You like the place?" Niall says interrupting my transition of admiring their home.

"Oh yeah, it certainly is no dump," I say looking at the mirrors. "How long have you guys been living here?" I say looking around again.

"Zayn's been living here for a few months now and I just come until I can go home... So I'm here a lot of the times." Niall says sitting down next to me on the couch. I nod and continue to look all over the walls, floors, tables, anything my eyes could lay on. I feel Niall's stare burning into my cheek and act as if I don't feel or know a thing.

"Has this been the only place you crash at when you're in London?" I ask Niall cutting off the awkward silence. He looks up at me and opens his mouth and then closes it.

He opens his mouth again and says, "Well, in 2011 I had a girlfriend that the public didn't know about. We broke up in December. It was for the best I guess... Anyways from February to December when ever we were in London I slept at her place." He finishes shrugging.

I nod. So these boys had "secret girlfriends" huh? Is the pressure of society knowing that you're taken that bad? "How did you meet her? Your ex-girlfriend?" I ask. As soon as I realize what I just said I find it to be too personal for him. Oops. "Not that I'm intruding, you don't need to tell me." I say looking down embarrassed of my curiosity.

"Nah it's alright, I don't care. I met her a little after or during X-Factor, she didn't exactly like me before I was in One Direction, but of course as soon as the fame got on us she suddenly began to like me. I should've put the pieces together on that stupid puzzle..." Niall says almost as if he's not even talking to me. "Oh. Sorry, at times popularity can change people. Mostly the people who are associated with the popular ones." I say. He shrugs

"I suppose so...Hey Zayn you done with that sandwich? We're sort of starving, we didn't have lunch remember?" Niall yells to Zayn. "Yeah just getting the juice now." Zayn calls back.

"So... Erm... Do you miss her?" I ask iffy if wither or not that was too much of a personal question. He looks up at me with his liquid blue eyes and stares straight at me. "Not really, I broke up with her because of our hectic schedule and she wanted to focus on her studies. She didn't really care about me to be honest. She always asked me if we were finally going to take pictures in front of paparazzi to show our 'love' for each other. She just wanted the people to know that she was my girlfriend. You know?" He says looking down.

"Yeah, of course. I don't know how it feels to be in that position but I can imagine it. What was her name?" I ask playing with my fingers and ring on my left hand. "Alyson." He responds looking up at me. "Why do you wanna know all this stuff? It's in the past now, what happened had happened." He says looking at me again. "Sorry, I knew these questions were intruding, shouldn't have asked..." I say embarrassed again. "Oh, I wasn't blaming you or getting angry at you," he chuckles. "I was just asking why you wanted to know such a stupid old story." he says smiling at me. I smile back, that took away the embarrassment. Though I was tempted to ask him Alyson's full name but I know that question is too far. I want to know which Alyson. I know One Alyson that didn't speak to me from February to December. The Alyson that was my roommate. The Alyssa that kicked me out for a random reason because of my education. The Alyson that kicked me out in early February. The Alyson that met Niall and told me it was no big deal and that nothing happened. The Alyson that dated Niall.


End file.
